Woolie/Gallery
This is a gallery of Woolie of the Best Friends Zaibatsu. This gallery includes GIFs, notable fan art and other pictures from the show that depict Woolie. __TOC__ Official Art and Animation Woolie M.jpg|Artist: Sketchblargh Woolie No More Heroes.jpg WoolieeatingchipswithMahvel.png Woolie the Wrestler.png Def Jam Madden.png|Woolie's created character in Def Jam Fight For New York, "Madden". Woolie's Brawl Attire.png Turtle_Week_Woolitello.jpg|Woolie from the intro to Turtle Week New_Intro_Woolie.png|Woolie in 2Snacks' 2014 Two Best Friends Play intro Mystery Box Bag of Woolies.jpg|Woolie in the intro to the Mystery Box series. Mechweek_Woolie.jpg|Woolie in the intro to Mechaweek Mechweek Woolie 2.png|Woolie and his mech, as drawn by Dashxero for the Mechwarrior 2 outro. Brawls sbmwoolie.png smashwoolie.png wormswoolie.png mpwoolie.png pdwoolie.png pswoolie.png Character_Select_Woolie.png mkwoolie.png Wooliewwe13brawl.png Def Jam Woolie.png Real Life Woolie Profile.png Skullgirls Woolie.png Pdwoolie2.png Woolie When's Mahvel.png Woolie Ice Cream Sandwich.png Woolie Lolipop Chainsaw.png|Woolie in Lollipop Chainsaw Woolie Marvel.png Woolie Face Profile.png Woolie.png patandwoolie.png vwoolie.jpg Woolie Podcast Announcment.png|Woolie in the first podcast announcement Woolie EVO 2012.png|Woolie in Daigo vs Woolie: PAYBACK! Fire Pro Woolie.png|El Woolio in Fire Pro Wrestling Returns DIVEKICK Woolie.png|Woolie in DIVEKICK Woolie Wrestling Adventure.png|Woolie in Bomb-Ass Wrestling Adventure! Shadows of Katmai Review Woolie.png|Woolie in Matt's Bomb-Ass Reviews: Survival Shadows of Katmai The Baz in Divekick Matt and Woolie.png|Woolie in The Baz in Divekick! Comic Con Predator Woolie.png|Woolie in Super Best Friends vs Montreal Comic Con! Woolie_SF4_Tournament.jpg|Woolie in Talk Pas Shit - Street Fighter 4 Woolie_Friendcast_Mailbag_One.png|Woolie in Friendcast Mailbag! Week 1 Woolie OaA.png|Woolie showing off his Opie and Anthony WOW sticker SaltyWools.png|Woolie crying due to Seth's Kindness DK_Freeze_Woolie.jpg|Woolie in Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze Thesexiestgameplayonyoutube.png|Woolie during Friendcast Mailbag 9-A! Screen Shot 2014-04-01 at 3.50.33 PM.png Woolie wants Tim Tams.png Woolie Naruto Sticker Mailbag 11-C!.png|Woolie in Friendcast Mailbag 11-C! Anime_North_Woolie_and_Samus.jpg|Woolie in Best Friends Versus Anime North! Woolie_Stream_Tests.jpg|Woolie testing the TBFP Stream Woolie_UMVC3_FNF.jpg|Woolie in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Con_Bravo_Pax_2014_Woolie.jpg|Woolie in Con Bravo/Pax Prime 2014‎‎ Woolie_Spooktacular.jpg|Woolie in Halloween Murder Mystery Spooktacular! Zaibatsu Style Woolie.jpg|Woolie in Super Best Fashion - Zaibatsu Style WWE 2K15 Woolie 1.png|Woolie in WWE 2K15 Drumming_Woolie.jpg|Image uploaded to Woolie's Tumblr on January 9th, 2014 Magfest13_Woolie.jpg|Woolie in MAGFest 13 GIFs Click to animate woolielick.gif Woolieswag.gif felicitywoolie.gif woolieliam.gif saltywoolie.gif Wooliechips.gif woolie.gif|Woolie in Friendcast 12 f13.gif Woolie & Pat Tim Tams.gif Infomercial_Woolie.gif|Woolie in The Super Best Friends WEBSITE! ORDER NOW! Woolie Vs Japan Boxers.gif|Woolie in the first episode of Woolie VS Japan Fan Art Washing woolie.jpg|Artist: PeachPalette; Reference Woolie the Liar Stole My Pie.jpg|Artist: Nana honestpie.jpg|Artist: Unknown Men of the Wall Street Shark Dog.png|From Men of the Wall by Plague of Gripes Morons VS Wild Woolie and God.png|From Morons VS Wild by Plague of Gripes Mario Farce Woolie.png|From Mario Farce 64 by Plague of Gripes Ayla's Kisses Woolie Joins the Fray.png|From Ayla's Kisses by Plague of Gripes Rural_Evil_Grandma_Swamp.png|From Rural Evil by Plague of Gripes Woolie The Tauros Dilemma.png|From The Tauros Dilemma by CrankyConstruct Biblical_Best_Friends_Woolie.jpg|From Biblical Best Friends by CrankyConstruct Regent_Woolie.jpg|Artist: L and River Fuck woolie.jpg|Woolie's birthday drawing mentioned on the Friendcast Woolie_Blanka.gif|Animated - Artist: Plague of Gripes Grimy_Motherfuckers_marmod.png|Artist: marmod Woolie_JoJo_Nate_Soto.jpg|Artist:Nate Soto Naruto_Woolie_Ivaylo.jpg|Artist:Ivaylo Attack_on_Snorlax.jpg|Artist: Mary Harvey Woolie_heimsothcwart.jpg|Artist: heimsothcwart SUP.jpg|Artist: Quinnred Dark Souls Woolie.gif|Artist: Eric woolie-unit 1.png|Artist: Lucas Garrett Jetstream_Woolie_Kadabura.png|Artist: Kada-Bura Woolie asdf.png|Artist: VastaNerada Woolie's_Bizarre_Reboot.jpg|Artist: Matt Gillmeister That_Guy_Woolie_Killed_Art.jpg|Artist:I'm Thinking Darby's Woolie_Hubris.png|Artist: Indonesianbob67 Scorpian_Death_Laggan.png|Artist: Diepod Woolie Mod Steam Workshop.png|Artist: Qwazzy|link=http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=326479787 The_Woolie.jpg|Artist: L Cars_Woolie_L.jpg|Artist: L FashionWoolie L.png|Artist: L Tumblr news9mF1xF1tcsed2o1 500.jpg|Artist: Aesthetic-Derelict SBF_Time_Woolie_GiantSquid.jpg|Artist: Giantsquids Wet Woolie Girl Splatoon - IndonesianBob67.jpg|Artist: IndonesianBob67 Purple_Woolie.png|Artist: SacrificialZeppeli Magfest13_Scale_Woolie.jpg|Artist: Unknown; Received at MAGFest 13 Magfest13_ReBoot_Woolie.jpg|Artist: Unknown; Received at MAGFest 13 Katamari_Woolie.png|Artist: Sparrowmittens PredaWoolie_diodood.jpg|Artist: Diodood Four_Swords_Woolie.png|Artist: DeviousShadow Category:Galleries Category:Woolie